


Pensieve Podfic (cantarina's version)

by cantarina, Opalsong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Project Runway Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Experimental Style, Gen, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A very experimental Project Runway AU podfic. Everyone cries over split seams and spilled sequins and perfectly lined jackets and exceptional pole dancing.





	Pensieve Podfic (cantarina's version)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an experimental work part of larger collection and may not make sense without that context. See the collection this work belongs to!
> 
> Transcript to come in the second chapter!

[Download MP3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94sbkehxu2qn2p1/%5BYOI%5D_Pensive_Podfic_%28cantarina%27s_version%29.mp3)

The file is 38mb and 00:41:28 in length.


End file.
